Kellita Smith
| Row 2 title = Birthplace | Row 2 info = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | Row 3 title = Occupation | Row 3 info = Actress | Row 4 title = Years active | Row 4 info = 1993–present | Row 5 title = Appearance on The Wayans Bros. | Row 5 info = as Claire in "Hearts and Flowers" }} Kellita Smith (born July 11, 1969) appeared as Claire in The Wayans Bros. episode titled "Hearts and Flowers". She is best known for her role as Wanda McCullough on the FOX-TV sitcom, The Bernie Mac Show. Kellita currently stars as the first Lady Katherine Johnson on The First Family. Career Smith has held recurring roles on CBS' Nash Bridges, UPN's Malcolm & Eddie, FOX Television's Martin, the WB's Jamie Foxx Show, Sister, Sister and ABC's NYPD Blue. She also guest starred on the sitcoms The Steve Harvey Show and The Parkers. She co-starred in Fox Searchlight's Kingdom Come starring Whoopi Goldberg, Miramax's The Crossing Guard with Jack Nicholson, and New Line Cinema's House Party 3. She developed her acting talent by a chance-casting in the play, Tell It Like It Tiz, which toured the U.S. for two years. Other theatrical credits include the Los Angeles productions of No Place to be Somebody at the K.C. Theatre Company, Feelings (The Hudson Theatre) for which she won an NAACP Theatre Award for Best Supporting Actress, The Thirteenth Thorn (Complex Theatre) for which she was nominated for an NAACP Theatre Award for Best Actress, and One Woman Two Lives, which premiered at The Imagined Life Theater in July 2009. Kellita also has appeared in magazines such as Savoy, People, TV Guide, Dysonna, Esquire, Black Men, Emmy, Fitness, Oil of Olay, Glamour, Vanity Fair, Cosmopolitan, Jet, Today's Black Woman, Stuff, and Essence. Filmography * Three Can Play That Game (2008) — Carla * Feel the Noise (2007) — Tanya * Roll Bounce (2005) — Vivian * King's Ransom (2005) — Renee King * Fair Game (2005) — Cheryl * Hair Show (2004) — Angela * The Bernie Mac Show (2001–2006) TV Series — Wanda McCullough * Nash Bridges (2001) TV Series Episode Kill Joy; Regina Adams * Kingdom Come (2001) — Bernice Talbert * Masquerade (TV series) (2000) (TV) — Monica * Retiring Tatiana (2000) — CeCe * Q: The Movie (1999) — Mo Mo * The Parkers (1999) — Valerie * The Jamie Foxx Show (1997–1999) — Cherise * Sister, Sister (1995) — Tanya * The Crossing Guard (1995) — Tanya * House Party 3 (1994) — Maxine * Living Single (1993) — Susan Awards and nominations *'NAACP Image Awards' **2003: Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series (Nominated) - The Bernie Mac Show **2004: Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series (Nominated) - The Bernie Mac Show **2005: Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series (Nominated) - The Bernie Mac Show **2006: Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series (Nominated) - The Bernie Mac Show *'BET Comedy Awards' **2004: Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (Nominated) - The Bernie Mac Show **2005: Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series (Nominated) - The Bernie Mac Show External links * *AskMen.com - Kellita Smith *[http://onewomantwolives.com/ One Woman Two Lives official website] Category:Guest stars